


leave everything behind (except yourself)

by extasiswings



Series: enemies of time [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Free Garcia Flynn 2k17, Post-Finale, RenewTimeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings
Summary: "I'm here to see Garcia Flynn."And just like that, he makes his choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qqueenofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqueenofhades/gifts).



“I’m here to see Garcia Flynn.”

The cell is dark and damp, mildew lingering heavy in the air. With no windows or even bars to see out of, just a solid metal door with a single flap that opens twice a day, it’s exactly the kind of hidden away hole Flynn always expected to be thrown in one day (at least if he didn’t succeed—and he hasn’t, God, he’s failed so fantastically—). It’s the place you lock away monsters, never to see the light of day, or even necessarily another person, again.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m here to see Garcia Flynn.”

Inside, Flynn’s eyes flicker open. The first time he’d written Lucy’s voice off as a figment of his imagination, some construct to keep him from going mad—or perhaps a sign he’s already started to. The second time is harder to ignore.

_Lucy…_

Her tone is cut through with ice and steel, imperious and regal. It’s one he’s grown exceedingly familiar with.

_“I’m not going to let you kill a child—”_

_“Tell him to let me go—”_

He doesn’t know how to feel about her being on the other side of the door. Rage, disbelief, hurt— _betrayed, betrayed, betrayed, I trusted you_ —threaten to consume him entirely once more, but those feelings are at war with desperation and the need for even a moment of real human interaction.

(They had consumed him the first few days after his arrest —crushing him, drowning him with the weight of his loss. He had nothing, not the hope of getting his family back, not even the cold comfort of revenge. Nothing…and it was Lucy’s fault)

_Why had she come?_

“I don’t know who let you in here, ma'am, but Flynn doesn’t get visitors,” the guard scoffs.

The steel in Lucy’s voice hardens. “I don’t think you understand,” she says. The next moment there’s the telltale click of a gun being cocked. “That wasn’t a request.”

There’s the start of a shout, then a scuffle and the crackle of electricity before something heavy thumps against the door. _Body_ , Flynn recognizes, and unbidden he feels a flash of concern for Lucy. That is, until he hears her voice again.

“Thanks, Wyatt. Nice job with the taser.”

“This is still a terrible idea.”

“Well, I didn’t hear anyone else coming up with a better one, so this is what we’ve got.”

The next moment there’s the clink of keys, and then the cell door creaks open. It takes a moment for Flynn’s eyes to adjust to even the dim fluorescent lighting coming in from the hall, but when his vision clears, sure enough, Lucy is there in front of him.

(Wyatt is nowhere to be found—he assumes the soldier is keeping watch)

Seeing her is like a blow to the stomach, everything from the last time he’d had the chance coming back up like bile, burning him up inside.

(He tries not to think about the hurt in her own eyes, the compassion, the raw emotion— _“I’m sorry”_ and _“You’re sorry?_ ” play on loop in his head—he refuses to feel bad if the hurt is something he caused. She deserves that much)

Lucy takes a step forward and Flynn steps back, running into the wall sooner than he’d like. He doesn’t want her here, doesn’t want to know what she has to say for herself, wants nothing to do with her ever again, journal be damned.

(He doesn’t think about how all of those things are lies. He’s always been good at lying to himself)

“What are you doing here?” It’s little more than a croak, Flynn’s throat dry, his voice rusty from disuse.

“I’m—” For the first time since they started this…whatever it is between them, Lucy looks unsure of herself. “I’m rescuing you.”

“Why?”

“I—we need you,” she says simply, correcting herself in the next moment with, “We need your help.” Flynn almost laughs. She needs him? _She_ needs _him_? After everything they’ve been through, _now_ , when she has no right to ask him for anything, now she needs him?

“And why should I help you?” He spits. “So you can get me killed instead of arrested? Or are you going to promise to get my family back again? Fool me once, Lucy…”

Lucy flinches and it feels like satisfaction. “I know I have no right to expect you to trust me—”

Flynn does laugh then, sharp and bitter. “No, you’re right about that.”

“—but please,” she barrels on as if he hadn’t interrupted. “Please come with me. This is so much bigger than you and me, than any of us. It’s so much bigger, so much worse than we could have imagined, and we can’t do it without you.”

It’s not the first time she’s stood in front of him, pleading with him, begging him, pushing him to do more, to be better, but he’s far more wary this time, her betrayal too fresh in his mind (even if she was telling the truth and she didn’t know, he can’t help blaming her). But then—

“Garcia. _Please_.”

It’s as though all the air leaves the room at once. He can’t breathe, his name echoing in his ears. Lucy’s never used it before, but that’s hardly a surprise. No one has used his first name since all of this began, and if Flynn’s honest with himself, he almost prefers it that way. Garcia was a good man, a good husband, a good father. Garcia loved and fought and didn’t always make the right choices, but by God, he did his best. Flynn…Flynn is the monster he’s become. The dark, twisted thing Rittenhouse turned him into.

_“I don’t think you’re a monster.”_

_“I know you’re not a bad man.”_

_Lucy…_

“ _Garcia_.” He can’t speak, can still barely breathe when Lucy pulls the gun from its holster and slides it across the floor to him. His gaze flicks between the weapon and her, the rest of him frozen in place. He could shoot her. Pick up the gun and give in to the anger he feels toward her. Sure, that would definitely bring her soldier running in to end him, but death isn’t the worst thing in the world. Especially not in this world.

“I trust you,” Lucy says, and the truth of it is written plainly on her face.

_“What if he led you to me?”_

And just like that, Flynn makes his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I fully recognize that it would not be this easy and that if/when this happens in canon he's going to be way more pissed at her and need far more convincing, but give me this one okay XD
> 
> Title from Hearts Without Chains by Ellie Goulding because that song hurts me (Have you lost the same things I have lost/do you know the panic I know?) and is definitely on my Lucy/Flynn garbage can playlist.


End file.
